699
by Aoi Raito
Summary: Atendendo ao pedido de uma pessoa querida, que quis ver o meu ponto de vista NaruSaku do fim de Naruto.


**699**

A casca da maçã caía lentamente sobre o prato, tão fina e lisa que mal possuía espessura. Sakura a descascava com destreza e – vale à pena mencionar – muita distração. Por isso optou pelo silêncio, que dominava o quarto e o preenchia com a melancolia de uma tarde de luto.

Sasuke, sentado na cama do hospital e com o que sobrou de seu braço enfaixado, tentou estudar os possíveis pensamentos de sua ex-colega – ela, que foi a única que desejou estar com ele mesmo diante das circunstâncias –, mas fracassou miseravelmente e percebeu, mais uma vez, que seus olhos não conseguem compreender tudo.

O tempo estava insuportavelmente quente, ao ponto de Sakura interromper o que fazia para secar o suor da testa. Fez isso sem se desgrudar da faca, e logo retomou ao exercício.

– No que está pensando? – ele perguntou sério, porém curioso.

– Do que está falando, Sasuke-kun? – novamente interrompeu o que fazia e passou a encará-lo. Havia nos olhos de Sakura mais do que suas palavras demonstravam.

– Parece distante, Sakura. Está tudo bem? – sua pergunta era um tanto monotônica, mas havia nela um grau perceptível de preocupação.

Ela tentou sorrir como podia.

– Ora, claro que estou! – voltou a descascar a maçã e ficou em silêncio por mais um tempo.

– Hoje é o dia, não? – ele perguntou quando o silêncio se tornou novamente insuportável. – Digo, o enterro dos heróis de guerra. Inclusive...

– Neji. – Interrompeu Sakura, atraindo a atenção de Sasuke.

Há muito Sasuke não tem contato com seus amigos, e agora que reconhecera o quão errado estava, sentia falta disso. Mesmo assim, sua mente era sensata o bastante para saber que não é possível resgatar o que foi perdido, e talvez exigir que esperassem algo bom dele, a essa altura e depois de tudo que ocorreu, seja demais.

– Sakura, – ele esperou que a Kunoichi o olhasse – você deveria ter ido.

– Não se preocupe com isso. Tenho certeza que minha presença lá não mudaria muita coisa – Sakura deu um sorriso distante, de um jeito que não combinava com ela.

– Acho que Naruto precisa de você. – Respondeu seriamente.

Sakura o encarou curiosa, tentando desvendar algo por trás daquelas palavras. O máximo que encontrou foi uma expressão séria e mascarada, como Sasuke sempre fez. No entanto, ela ponderou sobre o que ele disse e se viu mais machucada que o necessário.

– Não. Ele não precisa – sua voz saiu rouca. – Naruto nunca precisou de mim. Nós que sempre precisamos dele.

– Acho que está enganada. – Sasuke respondeu com um sorriso gentil, bem incaracterístico de sua personalidade mas talvez parte de seu novo eu. – Naruto é o tipo de cara que consegue tudo porque as pessoas apostam nele. Isso inclui você, também.

Sakura moveu umas mechas que caíram em sua testa, e seus olhos acompanharam Sasuke com curiosidade.

– Você não devia estar aqui se não é aqui que quer estar, Sakura – ele disse novamente sério, como se a repreendesse.

– Do que está falando, Sasuke-kun? – a pergunta era mais para si mesma que para ele, talvez por estar confusa e não saber como lidar com seus sentimentos.

– Sakura, durante muito tempo eu acreditei perseguir a minha paz. Acreditei que ela viria somente com a morte do meu irmão, mas eu estava errado. Eu errei comigo e com muita gente, cometi pecados que talvez não possam ser reparados. – Sasuke olhou pela janela e deu um meio sorriso – Ou talvez sejam, mas mesmo assim não sei se eu serei capaz de me perdoar, no fim.

Era estranho para Sakura vê-lo tão falante. A começar pelo seu pedido de desculpas no Vale do Fim, e agora por esse desabafo inusitado. À medida que as palavras saíam da boca de Sasuke ela foi capaz de compreendê-lo. E essa realização era muito assustadora para se aguentar.

– Sakura, eu pretendo viajar pelo mundo. – Essas últimas palavras despertaram fúria e ansiedade no coração da Kunoichi.

– Você não pode estar falando sério, Sasuke-kun! – elevou sua voz e ameaçou jogar a fruta parcialmente cortada no chão. – Você pretende nos abandonar de novo? Pretende me deixar de novo?

Sasuke sacudiu a cabeça.

– Não. Eu preciso ver o mundo com meus próprios olhos. Preciso saber o que estive negando durante todo esse tempo, – ele olhou Sakura nos olhos – mas temo que não poderei fazer isso sozinho.

– O que quer dizer? – indagou.

– Sakura, você quer ir comigo dessa vez?

Ela buscou qualquer indício de brincadeira, mas sabia que isso não fazia o jeito dele. O silêncio preencheu o quarto de hospital mais uma vez, mas agora não era nem um pouco monótono. Sakura queria apenas entender o porquê de não responder "sim" de uma vez. Estava ao alcance dela, mas as palavras simplesmente não saíam.

– Devo entender isso como um "não"? – Sasuke perguntou dando outro meio sorriso.

– Eu não sei. Isso foi tão repentino... – Sakura pareceu muito confusa. – Há tanta coisa que eu preciso fazer aqui. Tanta coisa que não posso abandonar.

– Sakura, não faça as coisas serem difíceis para você. – Disse. – Sua mente confusa vive atrapalhando tudo, tanto nas missões quanto na vida real. – Ela sentiu-se injuriada com o comentário, mais do que se sentiria no passado. Talvez pelo tom grosseiro na voz de Sasuke. – Se você quisesse mesmo estar aqui, com a mesma intensidade que desejaria estar ao meu lado nesta viagem, você teria dito "sim" desde o começo.

Sakura crispou os lábios e puxou um longo suspiro.

– Eu nunca fui uma boa pessoa para ele, Sasuke-kun. Eu não sei como começou, – ela tentou segurar uma lágrima, mas seu olho foi teimoso e a deixou escapar – eu só sei que acabou assim. Desculpe-me.

Sasuke permaneceu em silêncio. Havia ainda uma barreira entre ele e os sentimentos que talvez levasse um tempo até se romper.

Sakura se lembra perfeitamente de quando o Mugen Tsukiyomi foi desfeito, e de como Hinata correu para os braços de Naruto. Aliás, quando ela o encontrou ao lado de Sasuke, ambos sem os braços, o sentimento foi o mesmo: raiva. Por acreditar que um dia as coisas voltariam a ser como eram, e por se sentir tão inútil quando se trata de Naruto.

Enquanto os curava e Sasuke lhe pedia desculpas, a única coisa que ela conseguiu pensar é que talvez fosse possível voltar àqueles tempos. Mas quando viu Naruto e Hinata se encontrado no fim de tudo, percebeu que isso jamais aconteceria. Todos eles mudaram e não eram mais crianças; até mesmo ela mudou. Antes de se dar conta, seus sentimentos estavam diferentes e se tornaram evidentes somente naquela hora, quando ele abraçava Hinata e não ela.

Uma lista de acontecimentos passou por sua mente, desde quando ele voltou do treinamento com Jiraiya até a batalha contra Pain. Cada momento, como quando ela quis ajudá-lo com a transformação da Kyuubi e fracassou miseravelmente; como quando os Shinobi da Vila Oculta da Nuvem vieram à Folha e o atacaram por causa de Sasuke – por causa dela, aliás –; como quando tudo o que ele fazia por ela era tanto e tão altruísta, e tudo que ela retribuía era nada.

– Você não me deve desculpas, Sakura. – Ele disse por fim. Pela primeira vez desde o fim da guerra Sasuke mostrou seu Rinnegan. – Você deve ir.

Sakura ficou em silêncio por um tempo, e terminou de descascar a maçã. Sasuke olhou o ato com curiosidade, e depois lançou um sorriso ao ter a fruta oferecida a ele com tão bom gosto.

– Espero que não se importe que eu saia – ela avisou levantando-se.

Sasuke apanhou a maçã com sua mão e a encarou. Acenou negativamente, deixando Sakura sair aliviada.

– Acho que até mesmo nisso você ganhou de mim, seu fracassado. – Sasuke mordeu a maçã e suspirou levemente desanimado.

Sakura correu pelas ruas da Vila da Folha. Pessoas comemoravam e ao mesmo tempo rezavam, pedindo um futuro próspero e radiante. Vez ou outra alguém a cumprimentava, mas a Kunoichi tão atordoada e desesperada como estava não conseguiu dar uma resposta satisfatória.

O primeiro lugar que procurou foi o cemitério, mas quem estava lá era Hinata. Ao ver a silhueta da herdeira do Clã Hyuuga, Sakura sentiu o desconforto tomar conta de si. Não soube se era o ciúme ou a tristeza, mas vê-la ali sozinha e não ir cumprimentá-la seria algo fora de seu caráter.

– Hinata. – Chamou aproximando-se com cautela.

– Oi, Sakura-san. – Ela respondeu com um sorriso tenro, porém magoado. – Pensei que não viria para cuidar de Sasuke-kun.

– Ele está bem. Não precisa de cuidados – desviou o olhar para a lápide e se ajoelhou à sua frente. Prestou homenagens à Hyuuga Neji e o agradeceu por tudo, pedindo também para que descansasse em paz.

– Obrigada por ter vindo – disse a Hyuuga educadamente. Sakura a encarou com curiosidade.

– Aconteceu algo, Hinata? Digo, – sentiu-se desconfortável por perguntar isso num contexto tão impróprio – não é só _isso _que parece incomodá-la.

O vento tocou os cabelos escuros e lisos, fazendo-os voarem. Sakura reparou na vestimenta preta, que realçava a cor de pele da moça e mostrava como ela era bonita. Por um momento, a insegurança apertou seu coração.

– Acho que sim – disse Hinata dando um suspiro. – Sabe, eu sempre amei muito o Naruto-kun. – Ela entrelaçou os dedos e ficou corada, como sempre acontecia quando o assunto era ele. – Toda vida quis estar junto dele, abraçando-o e confortando-o. Dizendo que ele poderia contar comigo para o que precisasse. Mas a verdade é que eu nunca fiz isso.

– Do que está falando, Hinata? De todas as pessoas você foi quem mais acreditou nele desde o começo. – Sakura sentiu-se envergonhada de si mesma, mas tinha de admitir que uma vez considerou Naruto apenas uma peste.

– Eu o admirava. Via nele a força que faltava em mim, – ela tragou um longo suspiro – mas nunca o ajudei de verdade. Talvez uma vez ou outra, mas isso foi tão pequeno perto do que você e as outras pessoas mais próximas a ele fizeram, que nem posso dizer que existo na vida dele.

– Hinata, isso não é verdade! – Sakura levantou-se um pouco irritada. – Não sei de onde tirou essas coisas, mas o Naruto gosta realmente de você! Você lutou por ele contra Pain, trouxe juízo quando ele quase se rendeu durante a guerra e ainda por cima o ama tanto que daria a vida por ele. – Sentiu uma súbita falta de ar. – Perto do que você fez por ele, o que eu fiz é tão pequeno e insignificante que mal posso me qualificar como amiga.

Hinata encarou Sakura com surpresa. O vento agora balançava o cabelo das duas e ajudava a refrescar o calor daquele domingo.

– Você está enganda, Sakura-san. – O tom de melancolia voltou à voz de Hinata. – Pode até ser que ele goste de mim, mas não é a mim que ele ama.

Os olhos de Sakura se encontraram com as lágrimas da Hyuuga.

– Ele pediu desculpas, mas disse que isso é algo que não pode oferecer. – Ela limpou os olhos com as costas da mão e deu um sorriso tenro. – Mas tudo bem. É o Naruto-kun e eu não esperava menos dele. Sendo sincero desse jeito e sentindo tanto a minha dor que quase chorou comigo.

Sakura abaixou o olhar e se sentiu feliz e envergonhada. Feliz por Naruto não amar Hinata, e envergonhada por se sentir feliz.

– Eu sinto muito, Hinata – disse.

– Não. – Hinata sacudiu a cabeça. – Não sinta. Há coisas que eu não poderia fazer por ele, como acalmá-lo quando estivesse agitado ou dar conselhos quando estivesse aflito. Para isso ele precisa de alguém que o conheça tão bem como a palma da própria mão, e que realmente saiba como ele funciona. – Disse terminando de secar os olhos. – Tanto nos bons como nos maus aspectos.

Sakura entendeu o que Hinata quis dizer. Seu instinto dizia para abraçá-la, mas isso seria doloroso demais. Quis dizer que ela estava enganada, que no fim não era ela quem conhecia Naruto muito bem, mas sim o contrário. É claro que seria tolice argumentar isso com uma mulher que acabou de ser rejeitada.

– Hinata... – Sakura tentou dizer, mas foi interrompida por um olhar da outra garota.

– Tudo bem, Sakura-san. – Disse. – Apenas vá.

O sorriso desenhado nos lábios da Hyuuga serviu para dar confiança a Sakura. Ela sorriu de volta e girou os calcanhares, dando passos lentos e respeitosos para fora do cemitério.

Se Sakura conhecia Naruto tão bem quanto Hinata diz conhecer, saberia exatamente onde encontrá-lo. E esse lugar deveria dar uma vista privilegiada para as estátuas dos Hokage. A construção do rosto de Kakashi já estava quase terminada, e curiosamente mantiveram a máscara que o Time Sete nunca conseguiu tirar.

Caminhando próximo à Academia Ninja, Sakura pôde ver as mechas louras refletindo o dourado do fim da tarde. O vento balançava-as com suavidade. Já não estava tão quente como mais cedo, e por isso o ambiente era agradável e talvez um pouco romântico.

Sakura sentiu-se como nos velhos tempos. As pernas estavam bambas e as mãos suadas. Caminhava teimosamente até Naruto, temendo despertá-lo de seus devaneios e ao mesmo tempo querendo que ele a olhasse logo.

Quando chegou perto o suficiente para que ele a notasse, desviou o olhar dele. Sangue queimava suas bochechas e o coração palpitava no seu peito. Sentia-se tão fragilizada e ao mesmo tempo tão forte; talvez um pouco mais criança do que gostaria de ser.

– Sakura-chan. – Ele disse daquele jeito alegre que sempre tem. – Por que não está com o idiota do Sasuke?

A pergunta deixou Sakura irritada, mas diferente de antes ela não quis agredi-lo.

– Sasuke-kun não precisa de mais cuidados – disse se aproximando e pedindo que ele desse espaço.

Naruto se moveu para o lado e esperou que a colega de time se sentasse ao lado. Quando o fez, ele se permitiu sorrir e encarar o monumento dos Hokage. Orgulho o preenchia naquele momento, e quem sabe um pouco de nostalgia.

– Ali estão quatro das pessoas mais importantes da minha vida, Sakura-chan. O velhote Terceiro, a vovó, o meu pai e agora o Kakashi-sensei – disse alegre.

Sakura pensou em como o próximo rosto ali seria o de Naruto, mas concluiu que seria redundante dizer isso. Quis apenas esperar o momento certo para falar o que tanto queria.

– Sakura-chan, – ele chamou.

– Naruto, – ela chamou ao mesmo tempo. Naruto ficou em silêncio para que Sakura pudesse dizer o que queria. Ela parecia estranha e doente por causa da coloração nas bochechas e o suor que escorria pela testa. – não sei se você se lembra, – continuou depois de um tempo –, mas foi aqui que você se transformou no Sasuke-kun daquela vez.

– Ah, sim. – Ele riu. – Bom, eu sinto muito.

Sakura viu como ele colocou a mão na nuca e como seu sorriso pareceu tão autêntico.

– Eu... – ela desviou o olhar. – Não quero que sinta.

Naruto olhou para ela surpreso.

– Como assim? – perguntou confuso. Os sentimentos das mulheres ainda eram muito misteriosos para que ele os compreendesse.

– Ora, seu idiota. – Sakura resmungou. – Você nunca faz as coisas serem fáceis.

Naruto pensou em tudo que aconteceu até ali. Lembrou-se de como conheceu sua mãe e em todas as palavras dela. Inclusive quando as repetiu para que seu pai as levasse. Temeu que não encontrasse uma mulher tão incrível como ela, mas soube logo quando a conheceu que já havia encontrado. Ainda se surpreendeu muito quando descobriu que a conhecia há tanto tempo.

– Sakura-chan. – Ele a chamou novamente.

– Naruto. – Ela disse, aproximando-se com cautela.

Naruto sentiu a cabeça de Sakura repousar sobre seu ombro, e a sensação era indescritível. Melhor que todas as vezes que ela o abraçou.

Sem precisar de mais palavras, ele a envolveu com seu braço – o que restava, é claro. Os dois ficaram ali, abraçados, olhando para as estátuas do Hokage e aproveitando o momento. Pela primeira vez, Sakura não conseguiu dizer "eu te amo" com facilidade. Mas essas não eram palavras fáceis de se dizer.

Na calada da noite, Sasuke deixou os portões de Konoha trajando um robe negro e com uma mochila sobre o ombro. Também guardava consigo a Espada Kusanagi, talvez por um mero hábito. Parou e olhou para trás, contemplando tudo o que estava deixando novamente. Agora, é claro, por uma boa razão.

Quando voltou a caminhar, reparou que Naruto estava logo ao seu lado. Não sabe como, mas esse Shinobi tornou-se irritantemente astuto.

– Da última vez quem veio me impedir foi a Sakura – disse.

– Foi mal, mas acho que você a perdeu. – Naruto sorriu e se aproximou. – E, além disso, não vim lhe impedir.

Sasuke não se surpreendeu com o que foi dito. Em vez disso, surpreendeu-se com o artefato estendido à sua frente.

– Você quer mesmo que eu leve isso? – perguntou encarando seu antigo protetor da Folha.

– É seu. – Naruto respondeu. – Terá de usá-lo quando voltar.

– Naruto, – Sasuke disse segurando o protetor – quando eu voltar você já será o Hokage. Quero que aceite os membros da Taka como ninjas da Folha.

– Sim, é claro. – Respondeu com mais facilidade do que agradara ao amigo.

Sasuke se irritava sobre como as coisas eram fáceis para Naruto. Uma ingenuidade tão sutil que não chegava a torná-lo fraco, como ele mesmo uma vez pensou, mas sim uma pessoa incrível. Talvez a verdadeira definição de ninja.

– Já conversei com Kakashi e está tudo resolvido. Posso ir sem preocupações e voltar quando quiser – disse segurando o protetor e caminhando, deixando o amigo para trás.

– Tome cuidado, seu idiota – Naruto disse encarando as costas dele.

Sasuke temeu que ele visse mais de suas lágrimas, por isso tudo o que fez foi amarrar o protetor em sua testa e caminhar novamente.

– Da próxima vez você realmente não conseguirá tocar minha testa, fracassado.

As palavras ainda deslizavam pelo ar quando Sasuke desapareceu nas sombras, dessa vez de uma forma positiva. Naruto ficou encarando a noite por um tempo, mas depois virou-se para sua Vila. Havia ali muita coisa para se fazer, e talvez muito pouco tempo. Mas seria uma conquista lenta e agradável.


End file.
